Question: Simplify $\sqrt{8} \times \sqrt{50}$.
Answer: Since a square root is an exponent of $\frac{1}{2}$ and since exponents distribute across multiplication, we can combine the radicals. \[ \sqrt{8}\cdot \sqrt{50}=\sqrt{8\cdot50}. \] Now split the radicand into prime factors: $8\cdot50=2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot5^2=(2\cdot2)^2\cdot5^2$. We find $\sqrt{8\cdot50}=\sqrt{(2\cdot2)^2\cdot5^2}=2\cdot2\cdot5=\boxed{20}$.